


Meeting new friends.

by Dark_Bear_Observation



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crossover, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Bear_Observation/pseuds/Dark_Bear_Observation
Summary: Anon:May I request TFP Autobots and Hellboy (Movies) Crossover imagines? Can you especially emphasize on their first meeting and what they think of each other? Preferably post canon in TFP. Thank you bunches!
Kudos: 8





	Meeting new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohh yeah!
> 
> It came out very long, but I just loved the idea! I really enjoyed writing this.
> 
> Words: 1,709

Ratchet, you called me, what happened?" Optimus asked, approaching his old friend.  
  
"I recently detected Decepticon activity." He replied, not bothering to turn his helmet towards Optimus.  
  
"Where specifically."  
  
"On _Mont Maudit_ , specifically on a mountain in the Alps, on the border line between France and Italy." He typed in his digits, showing the location. "They must have found energon there."  
  
Optimus fell silent. Then he looked at the screen.  
  
"Is the group of Decepticons large?"  
  
"No Optimus, it's small."  
  
“Okay, so Ratchet, Arcee, Smokescreen and I are going to investigate, get the bridge ready.” He spoke and walked away.  
  
“Whatever you say, Optimus.”  
  
 **\---**  
  
“On the _Mont Maudit_? And what had we forgotten there?” Hellboy asked, settling into the plane's seat.  
  
"The reports said that the villagers in this area complained about balls of lights stalking their homes, beings that come out of the water and then disappear, little men who leave their crops and livestock a disaster." Abe sat down facing Hellboy, putting his report folder and some papers on top of it. " _Mont Maudit_ is popular for legends of witches, gnomes, ghosts, demons, saints, and monsters in general."  
  
“I think I have read or heard a legend from this area that, thanks to someone, the beings were trapped in the snow and since then they cannot leave. So they became more aggressive in recent decades." Liz approached in the seats, standing on tiptoe and putting her luggage in a closet. She then joined Hellboy and Abe, sitting next to Red.  
  
“Wow, this will be fun.” Sarcastically he murmured, lighting his cigarette.  
  
 **\---**  
  
"Oh my God! May I accompany you?!”  
  
“Miko, no.” Arcee stepped aside, approaching Ratchet.  
  
"But whyyyyy????" She whimpered annoyed.  
  
"You bring a lot of problems." Ratchet snapped with venom.  
  
"Me? Bring problems? What's going, I don't even do it!” She raised her lower lip, offended.  
  
No one answered Miko's answer, nor did they flinch at looking at her! She felt sunken and sad... Until she saw Smokescreen. A sly smile appeared on her face.  
  
“Hey! You!" She murmured, waving her hand at him to come closer.  
  
Smokescreen looked to his sides, and put his digit on his chassis, making a movement on his nonexistent lips, saying " _Me?_ "  
  
“Yes you Smokescreen! Come here." She waved her hand more.  
  
Smokescreen approached the Asian girl, Miko waved her hand more so that he leaned, he did.  
  
"Hey Smokescreen, Optimus and Arcee are going to make a patrol in the area that I want to visit, but they won't let me!" She got dramatic, closing her eyes, wrinkling her face, and placed the palm of her hand on her chest, concealing pain. “My parents had promised to take me there before, but their jobs broke our plans! Please Smokescreen, please! It's my dream!" Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Smokescreen pulled away with shook, not knowing what to do.  
  
" _What should I do?_ " The young autobot asked himself. " _It is her desire for him after all, nothing will happen if I take her on this patrol, right?_ " He questioned himself.  
  
Seeing the poor blushing little face of her crying with puffy eyes, he had no choice to accept.  
  
Miko was glad in the outside, smiling, but internally she had fireworks of joy.  
  
It always works playing with feelings, right?

 **\---**  
  
"It's good here."  
  
"The temperature is -18ºC, damn you red demon." Trembling, an old local man, surrounded by the old man, complained, leading them to a cave, where supposedly balls of light had been reported entering and leaving, that is, witches.  
  
"It's supposed to be here." Abe grabbed closer to his leather jacket.  
  
"Is there anything else that has been reported in this cave?"  
  
“I heard from some mischievous children talking about alien robots, who go in and out of this cave. But surely it is their imagination, since lately the children had become obsessed with a series of television on animated science fiction, I had seen several series, only technology is present there. »  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
“Okay then, we will camp outside the cave. We will wait until night to hunt down the monsters.”  
  
 **\---**  
  
“Arcee, you will check the western part of the mountain, Smokescreen, the eastern part. I will review the South and the North. If you detect the cave, warn on the communication radio.”  
  
"Got it Optimus." Arcee spoke.  
  
"Perfect then, see ya." Smokescreen walked away from his group. After he had walked enough, he opened his chassis.  
  
From it came Miko, panting.  
  
“I was suffocating from the unbearable smell ! When was the last time you had a bath?!”  
  
"I don't remember having bathed..."  
  
"You are disgusting!"  
  
"Do you want me to remove you from my chassis and carry you in my hand?"  
  
Miko began to tremble from the cold air. She lowered her gaze and breathed out.  
  
"Perfect then." Smokescreen laughed.  
  
They walked only ten minutes until Miko spoke in an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"I am dying of cold." She curled up and tensed from the cold, trying to keep her body warm.  
  
Smokescreen quickened its pace. Before long they found a cave.  
  
“It must be this cave.”  
  
“Let's get in then! Or I will die of hypothermia”  
  
 **\---**  
  
“Look, there are the skulls of some infants.” He touched a small skull with his boot to verify his statement.  
  
"Horrible." Liz wrinkled her face.  
  
"I forgot to mention that some babies had disappeared in the past two weeks."  
  
"Were they baptized?" Abe asked.  
  
"We don't have churches in our town, and if we want to baptize the newborn, we must come down from the mountains, something uncomfortable and difficult for us, that's why we just don't do it."  
  
"Are you atheists?" Hellboy hit the skull aside.  
  
"I would say that most do, but there are some who are Gnostics, nothing more." The older man shrugged.  
  
“Red, Liz, we'll have to climb to get to the witches' nest.” Abe pointed his fine finger at a cave that was almost on the ceiling.

 **\---**  
  
"It's still cold in the cave." Miko trembled, holding her arms and rubbing them, trying to increase the heat.  
  
"Do you want to stay in my stinking chassis?" His smile widened from "ear to ear".  
  
The teenager frowned and put her lips in a fine line. Smokescreen just laughed softly. They advanced, until they heard a scream. They stopped.  
  
"Surely it is the wind." Miko argued.  
  
"Wind?"  
  
"Yes, I heard from Raf saying that in the caves, as there are many holes there or something that the wind upon entering produced sound-" Without finishing her sentence they heard another scream. Then another, another, and another.  
  
The screams were agony, some were higher than the others. Without a doubt, Miko's theory was momentarily rejected by the two friends, and they cautiously made their way to the source where the screaming was.  
  
Miko noticed that the temperature in the cave started to rise, surprisingly. As they turned a corner to the right, they noticed two "hallways". They stood between them and tried to identify which of these "hallways" the screams came from.  
  
"Left." Smokescreen claimed.  
  
"Left." The Asian girl agreed with her friend and nodded.  
  
The two entered the left "hallways". The screaming stopped, but they were more certain that they were reaching their destination, they trusted this.  
  
“Damn witches, they started to breed like rabbits!” A deep voice screamed in displeasure.  
  
"Stinky." A female voice spoke, but in a disgusted tone of voice.  
  
“ _Witches?_ ” Miko questioned herself mentally. But her curiosity forced her to run towards the voices, which made Smokescreen gasp in surprise when she realized that she was very close to the entrance of a smaller cave than the previous ones. Smokescreen's ultimate terror was when she turned abruptly toward the cave entrance. He had to risk and run, making noise and tremors on the floor. What if it was Soundwave?  
  
Turning, he found this image: there were corpses all over the small cave, the blood was scattered on the ground, some "witches" that he thought they were, had some extermination ripped out, but they were few. But most of it was that their heads were exploded, as if a bomb had been put in their mouths. He encountered two humans, a man with wrinkles on her face and a woman with short hair. They had also... What were they honestly? A red human with severed horns and a blue humanoid? Were they other rare human races?  
  
The human with the wrinkled face dropped his weapon and fell to the ground, and the red man opened his mouth and dropped the cigarette he smoked.  
  
“Holly molly...” Red muttered.  
  
"Oh dear..." Abe muttered.  
  
"Oh God..." Liz murmured in unison with the old man.  
  
They were all in awkward silence.  
  
Miko gasped and her eyes lit up.  
  
"Did you guys do it?!?!? This is amaizing!!!!"  
  
Everyone was left with confused faces upon hearing the teenage girl's words.  
  
 **\---**  
  
"Miko, you will never go out on a patrol with us, never." Angry Arcee spoke.  
  
"And I don't regret doing it." She sat on the sofa in a huge fur jacket and snuggled into it, pulling out her mobile phone and staring obsessively look at it.  
  
“Raf, look.” She approached the boy with glasses to show his photo in his eyes. "We had encountered with nonhumans."  
  
Raf adjusted his glasses and narrowed his eyes. "Were you in a city?"  
  
"No! We had found them in the cave! They killed witches! Look!" Show other photos. One of them showed Hellboy holding the head of a witch kissing her passionately. Raf wrinkled his nose.  
  
“Don't make up stories to get attention, Miko.” Jack spoke from his computer, finishing his homework.  
  
"Do not criticize! You haven't even seen the photos!”  
  
“Can I look, Miko?” The leader of the autobots approached the sofa.  
  
"Of course!" She got up from the sofa, dragging the fur jacket in her path.  
  
The photos looked friendly, first were some selfies of her and people outside of him, then came some funny photos of them doing silly things with the corpses, such as Hellboy dancing tango with one.  
  
“Also I asked for their phone numbers and they were so nice to give them to me. I also gave them mine so we can stay in contact.” Miko boasted.  
  
"YOU GAVE THEM WHAT?!?!" Ratchet yelled.


End file.
